<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I love you, by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675061">I love you,</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Married Couple, OKAY NOT IM GOING TO BED, Still dunno how to tag, They love each other so much, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, does this qualify for tooth rotting fluff, goodnight im going to bed, he isnt hes good and ill die on this hill, ive been craving fluff, kokichi thinks hes a bad person, obviously, theres like five percent angst so i dont think it NEEDS the angst tag but uhhh, they like teasing each other because i said so, they talk about having kids in this, they want kids, they're aged up, zzzzzz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>my brain craved fluff and i provide for what the goblin in my brain wants</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I love you,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i love them i want them safe and happy and that's why you'll never see me write them dying</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuuichi was dimly aware of the sunlight filtering in the room as he shifted on the couch. The menu screen music of a long-forgotten movie played, he wishes it would stop. It was the only thing keeping him awake. He felt Kokichi move around in his arms, shifting to where their chests were pressed together. He felt Kokichi watch him for a moment, feeling his adoration even though his eyes were closed.<br/>
“Shuuberry.” Kokichi poked Shuuichi awake and smiled at him as the other man blinked open his eyes. “Hey, Shuu-Shuu, I think I want kids.”</p><p>“Huh…?” Shuuichi mumbled and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.</p><p>“What brought this up?”</p><p>“Oh, I was just thinking.” Kokichi shifted in Shuuichi’s arms and put his hands in his hair, pulling it slightly. “I want a family with you Shuuichi.”</p><p>“I love you.” Shuuichi pressed a chaste kiss onto Kokichi’s lips, “I love you so much, you know that Kokichi?” He said as he peppered kisses all over his face.</p><p>“I love you too! That’s why I married you, nishishi~” Kokichi giggled at the affection, looking giddy.</p><p>“So, you want kids?” Shuuichi asked softly. “How many?”</p><p>“Maybe two? Two is a good number right?” </p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, two is good.”</p><p>“How about names?” Kokichi asked.</p><p>“I was looking yesterday…”</p><p>“I’m aware. You didn’t delete your history.” Shuuichi mused.</p><p>“Shuu-Shuu shouldn’t be looking at my search history,” Kokichi said. </p><p>“Sorry, I got interested after ‘how much yen is a thousand gallons of bubble bath’.”</p><p>“Kaede’s house was super duper clean afterward though!”</p><p>“Kaede and Miu didn’t appreciate the gesture, I promise.” Shuuichi laughed.</p><p>“Anyways, how does Seiko sound?” Kokichi asked. “Saihara Seiko?” Shuuichi tested it out and smiled at his husband. “Yeah, I like that.” Seiko...he couldn’t wait to meet them.</p><p>“Alright! Your turn! Name time.” Kokichi said.</p><p>“Let’s see...I’ve always thought Ren was a nice name.” Shuuichi hummed and touched his chin thoughtfully.</p><p>“Ren? That’s cute! Wow, Shumai’s better at names than I thought!”</p><p>“Whatever, Kimchi.” Shuuichi closed his eyes as he felt Kokichi began running his fingers through his hair again.</p><p>“Saihara Seiko and Saihara Ren...I’m gonna spoil them rotten,” Kokichi said. “We’re gonna be the best parents ever, Shuuichi.” Kokichi kissed Shuuichi again and Shuuichi sighed into it. </p><p>“Rantarou will spoil them more than you will,” Shuuichi said as they pulled apart.</p><p>“Oh bet money! Rantarou won’t have shit on me!”</p><p>“A thousand yen.”</p><p>“Deal.” They laughed for a moment before Kokichi’s expression went serious.</p><p>“What if I’m not a good parent?”</p><p>“Nonsense, Ko. You’d be great at it. Whenever you help Maki at the orphanage, the kids love you.” Shuuichi gently took Kokichi’s chin and met his eyes. “Kokichi, being a parent is a learning experience for everyone. They’ll love you just as much as I do. We won’t-we won’t have everything down at first, you know? Remember when we first started living together?” Kokichi smiled at the memory and nodded.</p><p>“We got on each other’s nerves all the time.” Kokichi laughed.</p><p>“We learned. We’ll learn again.” Shuuichi thumbed the ring on Kokichi’s finger before lifting it up and kissing it.</p><p>“We don’t have to be the best. We just have to be enough.” Kokichi’s soft laughter filled the room and Shuuichi felt warm affection swell in his heart. He let out a yawn as Kokichi nuzzled into Shuuichi’s neck.</p><p>“I love you Kokichi.” He said as he felt sleep tug at him again. “I love you too, Shuuichi.” He heard Kokichi say before he drifted off again. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>